1. Field of the Invention
The field of art disclosed herein pertains to surgical containers for absorbent articles such as sponges or gauzes, and more particularly to surgical containers for tracking disposition of unused and used absorbent articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical procedures require use of absorbent articles such as sponges and gauze in order to collect bodily fluids. Maintaining sterile conditions for unused absorbent articles is one consideration. Another requirement is that used absorbent articles be properly disposed of to mitigate biohazards. Another consideration is that all used absorbent articles should be accounted for before finishing the surgical procedure. Leaving used absorbent articles in a body cavity of a patient may cause serious risks to health as well as unacceptable consequences to those responsible.